Reader X Boo
by Turningfandom15
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Youtuber Boo (Turningboo) and reader. I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters and they trademarked by Boo (turningboo15) and Braken studios.


You **and Boo are sitting on a couch watching planet of the apes, he has his arm around your waist and you have your head placed comfortably laid on his chest. You look up at Boo who is still watching the movie and relies how much his dark blue eyes suit him. After 2 minutes of you staring at him he finally realises and asked in a soft calming voice "why are you staring at me?" Then you give him a soft smile and reply "I just love the colour of you eyes" Boo smiles back at you and you hear a small chuckle as you start to run your fingers through this long soft blue hair. You continue to stare into his loving eyes and slowly stare to fade away to sleep. You wake up a couple hours later beside Boo but not in the living room "Boo?" You ask suddenly realising where you are boo must have moved you up to bedroom after the movie finished, you look around to room and the corner of you eyes sees boo sitting at his massive desk staring at two of three of the monitors. He wasent recording anything so you stroll over to him and wrap your arms around his chest hugging him from behind "oh so you finally woke up did you?" Boo asked in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice "yeah sorry I fell asleep you eyes are so amazing to look at" you say hearing that same chuckle you heard downstairs in the living room. "So what have you done when I was aslee babes?" You ask watching boo edit a gaming montage on the main 27" inch gaming monitor infirm to him "well I had a shower after I put you to bed and then I am editing this. Yeah that's all I have done" he says still staring at the screen and not making eye contact with you. After a couple of minutes of silence you ask "what time is it babes?" And Boo still working at his desk throws you his phone over onto the bed and says "check for yourself" in a slightly annoyed sort of tone as to say don't talk to me I am working. After looking at the phone screen you are amazed to find out that it's 2 am and Boo is still awake and working and not even out of his towl from the shower that is still wrapped around his waist. After asking if he was going to bed and receiving nothing more than a "meh not right now" you decide that enough is enough you storm up to his desk and switch off the two over sized gaming monitors that he has been working on since you woke up. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Boo screams in a very high pitched voice "because you are coming to bed." You reply waiting for him to move "But but but I have work to do babes." He pleads "no you don't at 2 in the morning you do not have work." You reply lightly stamping your foot on the floor just enough for Boo to get the message to not mess with you right now. After shutting off his gaming setup Boo lays down on the bed beside you and then realises "babes why have you not got your pjs on?" You look into Boos big blue eyes and the. Have a very dirty idea "you have been a bad boy and I'll have to teach you a lesson or two tonight babes." You say suductivly as you stand up from the bed and go into the walk in wardrobe. Five minutes later you return from the wardrobe in a tight fitting black night dress exposing your perfectly shaped curves and as you go to the light switch Boo notices that you have a couple sets of handcuffs with red fluffy material covering the metal parts. "Babes?... What are you doing with handcuffs" Boo says before the lights go off and the room becomes pitch black. "Right babes I am going to cuff you to the bed poles okay?" You say in a sweet soft voice into Boos ears. "Okay babes" boo reply back but is cut of with a passionate kiss that seems to last forever before you handcuff his hands and legs to the bed poles so he won't escape. "Right babes I am going to turn the lights back on right" you say in a tone of voice that seems to be full of mishevous ideas. "Okay babes" Boo reply back as the lights turn back in and you see boo with nothing but a towel round his waist to stop you from getting what you want, handcuffed to the bed frame and total vulnerable to whatever you wish to do to him for being up so late. As you start to take off your bed dress you see a small but then large lump appear under Boos towel "oh babes are you happy to see me now that your arnt looking at that screen all the time" you tease as Boo starts to blush knowing that he can't do anything about. You let your dress slip off your shoulders and falls to the ground as you see Boos jaw drop in amazement as his eyes dart about your body looking at all the curves and holes he only thought could be so perfect in an anime. "Omg babes what do we have here" you tease jumping onto the bed like a cat and sitting on his chest. "You so beautiful babes" Boo says still amazed that he had never realised how perfect his girl friends body was. Chuckling you point you your pussy "right I am going to sit on your face and I ain't going to play with your dick until you have made me cum, got that babes?" Boo nods and you grind your small tight hairy pussy closer to his face waiting for his tounge to slip in and give you the sex that you have never had as a couple. "Your amazing at this babes maybe I should invite my girlfriends over to have some fun as well." You tease as Boo licks, sucks and nips at all the most sensitive parts of your pussy wanting you to cover his face in your cum so that you can play with his dick. "Mhhhhh...that's amazing babes I am almost ... Going to ...mhhhh... Cu.." You where cut off as a massive relief surges through your body as you cover Boos childish looking gamer face with your lovely juices. "Babes can you please untie me?" Boo asks kindly "okay because you asked so nicely" you say un locking the cuffs and letting him move around freely. Suddenly boo jumps on the bed and cuffs you to the bed poles. "Mow it's my turn to play master bitch" he says in a voice filled with control. As Boo wonders into the walk in wardrobe you remember that he knows about your sex toys that's you have hidden away in there he knows where they are as well. Thinking about what he will do to you, how he will control you has overwhelmed you already as you cum again over the bed sheets as Boo emerges from the wardrobe holding a big 9" vibrating butt plug and chocking that it's working. "This is going to be fun" boo teases as he picks up the lube from your bed side cabinet and covers the butt plug in it. "Mhhh you make me so horny babes" you say by accident as you see a massive grin appear on his face " I am about to make you a lot hornier babes" he says grinning like a child predator. Like a electric shook Boo shoves to butt plug into your tight 20 year old arse hole watching as you almost have a orgasm just from the butt plug. Boo now standing at the bottom of the bed takes of his towel and reveals his massive 10" dick "do you want some lube on this a swell babes?" Boo asks chuckling "or have you chummed enough times already to lube yourself up" he continued. After twenty or so minutes of boo teasing you with the tip of his massive erect dick he finally shoves it into your tight cunt and oh my god it is so much better than you sex toys you almost didn't believe he hadn't had sex before but then you remember his collection of expensive sex dolls that's sat in the corner of there bathroom stalking people as they did a shit. He was an animal he was so good at sex that by the time you had chummed three times he has came once. "Mhh babes that's was amazing" you pant as he kisses you passionately still with his dick emptying all his cum into your pussy.**

Tbc

 **if you enjoyed this little youtuber fan fiction comment and I will continue if not then leave suggestions on what youtuber to write about next.**

All characters are not time they are official trademarks of Boo Turningboo15 and Braken studios.


End file.
